


Start of Something Good

by 2Hearts1BadWolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts1BadWolf/pseuds/2Hearts1BadWolf
Summary: The dork and otherwise klutz known as John Smith forgot his umbrella in his office…again. So naturally as a deluge begins to come down, he is forced to share an umbrella with a kind stranger, aka Rose Tyler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to dedicate this fic to sidewalks for always keeping me off the street.

You never know when you’re gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes  
Undone  
You’re just walking around and suddenly  
Everything that you thought that you knew about  
Love is gone

You find out it’s all been wrong  
And all my scars don’t seem to matter anymore  
Cause they led me here to you  
…  
This might end up like it should  
And I’m gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god it doesn’t scare you away  
Don’t wanna be misunderstood  
But I’m starting to believe this could be the  
Start of something good  
-“Start of Something Good” by Daughtry

 

He didn’t mean to blow up the lab. Okay, maybe he did a little bit. But it wasn’t his fault! Alright, yes it was. Oh well. At least he gets to go home early and have some time to himself before Donna comes over to his flat in an uproar about work.

In the chaotic frenzy that followed in suit to the “minor” explosion, John’s hastiness to escape his infuriated supervisor forced him to overlook his umbrella. So, now with the crackle of thunder and darkened clouds, John was sure the sky was simply trying to vex him. 

The arsehole.

John picked up his pace trying to get the few blocks to the bus stop before the storm clouds released their impending deluge upon him.

He sniffed wondering as to how dare the sky believe it had the right to ruin his really, really great hair. Or so he said himself. Donna always just let loose an uproarious laughter whenever he made the point evident. To which he always just straightened his tie, shooting her an irritated glare.

He nearly made it to the bus stop too. But as fate would have it, the clouds smirked a cruel grin and rain began to fall mercilessly from the sky just before he rounded the corner for the stop. John grumbled under his breath feeling his pinstriped suit grow damp from the water droplets. 

To make matters even worse, when he at last spotted the place in which the bus was to arrive, there was no cover in which to stand under. Wellll he said no cover, but in actuality there was a rather beautiful woman standing under a bright pink umbrella. Said woman turned to look him over as she heard him splashing towards her. Her mouth curved into a smile.

“You know, most people run when trying to get out of the rain,” she pointed out while holding back a laugh.

“Well, to start I’m not most people. B, that’s a ridiculous habit considering running in the rain only manages to get you more wet. And thirdly, why would I run to a cover when there is no cover of which for me to run to?”

She laughed aloud this time, before grinning a tongue touched smile, the sound nearly caused John to trip considering how lovely it was. The smile on the other hand…later he would claim the slick and unevenness of sidewalk as the reason to his stumble. He most certainly was not rendered speechless momentarily by how gorgeous she was either, thank you very much.

“None of those lists go together mate. Also, no sense in you getting all drenched. Come on we can share the umbrella.” She stretched her arm out a bit with the proffered umbrella.

In addition to the list of things John did not do today, he did not scramble to get under the pink cover. Even if he did, it was also not because he just wanted to be as close to that stunning smile as possible.

“Better? I’m Rose Tyler by the way,” she offered another tongue touched grin.

“J- John Smith.” 

“J- John?” Rose’s eyes were filled with mirth as she teased him. 

Something about the teasing seemed to bring John back to himself, causing him to clear his throat and thrust out his hand to shake hers.

The formality of the gesture only made her laugh more.

Oh what he wouldn’t do to hear that sound for as long as possible.

“Where are you headed John?”

“Back to my flat. I’m coming back from work.”

“This early? Where do you work?”

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “Tardis Tech, but, um, well, I sort of, blew it up.” The last three words were whispered under his breath in hopes she wouldn’t hear.

The hope was a futile one considering it brought on another round of giggles to erupt from her. “How did you even manage that,” she queried between her laughs. 

“A little too much jiggery pokery.”

“Is that a technical term?”

“Oh yes. Haven’t you got a degree in it?”

“Nah, I failed hullabaloo.”

John began laughing as well at her witty remark. 

“How about you Rose Tyler? What brings you to this marvelous piece of pavement?”

“I was visiting an old friend of mine who lives up here. His name is Jack.”

“Friend, hm?” John wondered if that’s all they were.

“Yeah he’s practically a brother to me.”

Something about that fact made John smile a little broader. By the way she was looking at him she was clearly flirting, so her being seemingly unattached was just an added bonus.

The pair soon got lost in conversation. They spoke of inane things, yet also spoke of dreams and ambitions. John discovered Rose had always fantasized about traveling the world, an aspiration he shared too. They both flirted with one another between their fits of laughter, continuing their conversation for an age before the bus arrived and they boarded. Though, their chat didn’t cease or even pause as they clambered aboard the vehicle. 

As their short journey came to an end with the rapid approach of John’s stop, he turned to Rose giving her his best smile. He felt a pang of unnamed desire to see her longer than just the short while they’d spent together. The most hopeful part of him even piped up to suggest they could even become something more than temporary companions. This desire is what provoked him to act.

“Rose Tyler, I don’t suppose you would mind if I invited you to dinner?”

“The one tonight with your sister?”

“That’d be the one!”

She paused thinking for a moment. At last she beamed back at him, nodding her head, “That sounds wonderful.”

John barely heard her response before he leapt to his feet dragging her up with him. “Allons-y Rose Tyler,” he chirped before tugging her out onto the pavement.

“Wait! I forgot my brellie on the-” but it was too late, their mode of transport had already peeled away from the curb, heading deeper into the busy streets of London.

The two shared a look as the rain drenched them both.

In unison they wove their hands together and yelled, “Run!” Sprinting towards the end of the block where John’s blue front door stood brightly staring out at the wet streets of the city.


End file.
